I'll always be there for you! Kakashi Oneshot
by Icybun34
Summary: She may not let him get close. She may not let him kiss her and embrace her. She may not ever let him love her. But this, right here was enough. Contains: KakashixOC, kitsunes and slight angst... futher reflecting my horrid mood


_Why don't you understand! I'll ALWAYS fight and I'll ALWAYS defend the things I believe in! Why don't you understand! Understand… please?  
_

^&^&^

"Haruhi." Kakashi sighed as the small girl seethed silently. She was so childish sometimes. One would think that any self respecting 23 year old would refuse to act so immaturely, so impulsively… but no… not Haruhi.

Haruhi crossed her arms angrily; _He never takes my side. He always assumed that I'm the one that started it. _Haruhi sighed dejectedly as her ears drooped. Yeah, she was a kitsune… the main cause for these ridiculous fights.

Haruhi was and forever would be proud of her heritage. She was a gifted kitsune with incredible powers. She had sharp hearing and a stealthy nature. No one, and she meant NO one, had any right to judge that.

And so… regardless of how stupid and pointless the argument was… Haruhi WOULD fight back. If only Kakashi would understand…

Haruhi sighed as she bit her lip "Kakashi-sensei…" She whimpered, too low for Kakashi to hear, "Why do you hate me?" She closed her eyes when she felt someone's breath on the back of her neck.

"I don't hate you."

Haruhi jumped and stepped away from the silver-haired jounin. "Don't come near me Kakashi-sensei." She spat, even more angered by his words.

Kakashi frowned in a very hurt matter and nonetheless took a step towards her.

"Why are you mad at me?"

Tears pooled in Haruhi's eyes and she growled "I don't expect you to understand. Everyone's always loved you."

Kakashi didn't say anything to that. It was true. He had always been loved. Even though the occasional hurtful comment was spoken about his fallen father, most people did their best to get on the jounin's good side.

Still… that didn't make it any easier to communicate with her.

He remembered how they had met.

Kakashi was only 16 when he was asked to tutor the 12 year old kitsune.

"_I'm sorry Kakashi-san but everyone else has turned the job down."_

_Kakashi looked up from his book at the small girl. She was barely 4'6 with short spiky blue hair and dark eyes that were hardened by years of rejection. Her ears stood straight on her head twitching in anticipation as her tail swooshed back and forth._

"_She's kinda cute," Kakashi had thought, tiredly as he flipped through his infamous Icha Icha book. "But entirely too emotional." Kakashi was young and apathetic and he hated the sight of feelings._

_Kakashi sighed as he shut his book shut "Whatever Genma-kohai. Just leave her with me." Genma nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke before the girl could object._

_Kakashi looked up at the girl and was about to introduce himself "Yo I'm-" when she cut him off "You! I'm not a toy." His visible eye widened as he stared at the girl._

"_I maybe half kitsune but I'm human like you and I deserve to be treated as one. You wish for people to accept you and acknowledge your existence with respect so don't write me off just yet. I'll be great and so I deserve the same thing."_

_It was then that Kakashi began to fall for the girl._

There was a huge problem though. Haruhi internalized everything. She completely and utterly refused to tell anybody anything remotely personal and when she felt defensive, she was a force to be reckoned with.

She could be reckless and impulsive when angered, a trait distinctive with kitsunes, and since Kakashi was protective of her, he watched over her, snatching her out of trouble's way… even if it meant hurting her feelings.

"Don't make this about me." Kakashi said, placing a hand on her head.

She growled and brushed the hand off, baring her teeth at the former ANBU captain.

"It is about you! Don't you bloody see! They were trying to hurt me and you let them. Pausing only to yell at me."

Tears poured down her eyes and Kakashi closed his eyes "It was to protect you."

Her eyes widened as she glared at the copy nin "Two of those kids come from families with enough influence to possible get you dismissed from this village if you fought them." Kakashi stated sullenly.

"You're strong. You would've seriously hurt them. Taking you away from the confrontation, and scolding you in front of the others made them think that I was on their side. But also they will leave you alone, thinking that dealing with me is more than enough."

Haruhi wiped her eyes furiously "Y-You're a bastard." She hissed, letting her fringe cover your eyes. "You could've told me."

Kakashi stepped forward, hugging the girl close to him "It wouldn't have been as believable. I thought that you knew for sure that I would never take their side over yours."

"Why wouldn't I? Everyone before you has done the same."

Kakashi wanted to kiss her, he really did.

She was vulnerable and hurt and he wanted to be the one to save her.

He wanted to make her happy.

"Come any closer to my face and I'll kill you."

Kakashi opened his eyes, realizing that he had unintentionally been inching forward towards her.

She bared her teeth again in warning and buried her face into Kakashi's chest.

"You're a perverted idiot. Trying to take advantage of me when I'm upset. Was it a scene from that stupid book of yours? Ne, you're really messed up, huh sensei?"

Kakashi paused before laughing loudly as he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist.

She may not let him get close. She may not let him kiss her and embrace her. She may not ever let him love her. But this, right here was enough.

And in time, who knows where it would lead?

All Kakashi knew was that Haruhi needed someone and…

"I'll always be there for you."

She looked up and smiled, before stomping on his foot and walking briskly away.

"Stupid perverted sensei always trying to take advantage of me when I'm upset. You've got issues."

Kakashi smiled before following her, protecting her from the cruel harsh world.

_I'll always be there to love you and protect you. I promise._


End file.
